Fate
by kaaaleidoscope
Summary: He knew, eventually, Finn would leave him. Rachel and him, they were fated. He knew this. Who was he to tempt the fates? Kurt/Finn, Rachel/Finn


**A/N- So, Glee is fucking amazing. Seriously. And Kurt and Finn are so beyond adorable, I really hope the show goes somewhere with them.  
All credit for the idea of this fic, really, goes to The Spill Canvas, and their song Polygraph, Right Now! For it was when listening to that I was inspired to write this.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

  
Fate.

Wasn't it fucking _lovely_? He knew he was being ridiculous, because he was. Absolutely ridiculous. He knew, eventually, Finn would leave him. Rachel and him, they were fated. He knew this. Who was he to tempt the fates?

Him and Finn, since they were twenty, had had a nice, cozy, little one night stand type relationship.

That's all it was, really. They had agreed to that. They fucked. Simple as that. And then they moved in together. But it wasn't a relationship, no. Finn hadn't been able to afford his apartment after his roommate had moved out. So, Kurt being the devoted, whipped, _pathetic_ little fuck buddy he was had offered to move in, help pay the rent. Finn, of course, had hesitated. Because, moving in together, was a relationship-y thing to do, wasn't it? And he of course didn't want Kurt to be thinking _that_. But, he needed another roommate bad, so he had said yes.

It was actually... _nice_ for awhile there. They slept in the same bed. They ate together, watched TV together. They were a fucking _couple_. Kurt wanted to slap Finn. He was an utter moron.

You do not share a bed with your fuck buddy. You do not watch LOST and The Office with your fuck buddy. And you certainly don't cuddle on the couch with a bowl of popcorn wedged between the two of you, your arm slung over said fuck buddy, whilst watching Annie Hall. You just _don't_. You fuck. And then one of you leaves. That's how it works.  
He let Finn go on thinking this, though. What harm could it do? He had hope, very fucking microscopic hope, but hope all the same.

Hope that Rachel would never wake the fuck up, get out of her marriage with Puck, and realize Finn was fucking _made_ for her. And Finn would keep Kurt around forever, get over his silly little notion that they just_ fucked_, and that was it. He would realize he _loved_ Kurt. Maybe not as much as he loved _her_, but he still loved him.

And then it fucking _happened_. They'd been together five years. _Five fucking years_. So not fuck buddies. You surely don't keep them around that fucking long.

He had worked late that night, he was missing The Office, but he wasn't worried, because him and Finn had TiVo. He slid his key into the lock and turned it, and then he turned the knob.

Rachel. Finn. _Their fucking couch_. Naked. _Naked_. Okay, they were nearly naked, but still. They were on their fucking couch. Their. Kurt and Finn's fucking couch. Kurt stood there, staring, saying _whatthefuck_ over and over, louder and louder each time.  
Rachel grabbed her shirt and looked up at him.  
She looked surprised to see him. Of course, he wouldn't tell her. Kurt was sure to put a damper on the sex, wasn't he? "Kurt-"

He pointed to the hall. _getthefuckout_.

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, grabbed her shoes that were sitting neatly against the wall Kurt was currently standing next to, and hurried out the door.

"Kurt-"

"I have no right to be mad, right? Because we're not a _fucking couple_, right? Well, I have a goddamn newsflash for you, Finn. We fucking _are_."  
Finn looked down at his feet, his hands in his pockets.

"If you just wanted to _fuck_ me, you wouldn't have let me move in. You wouldn't sleep with me _every fucking night_. Just _lying_ next to me. You wouldn't cook me breakfast. You wouldn't take me out to dinner for my birthday. You wouldn't get me birthday presents. You _just wouldn't_."

"Kurt, you knew how I-"

"How you felt about Rachel? Yes, Finn, I did. I at least thought you'd have the goddamn _decency_ to break up with me first before you went fucking her."

"But we weren't-"

"Goddamnit Finn! Don't you pay attention?" He put his face in his hands, staying that way for several minutes. Holding his chin up and smoothing out his hair, he looked at Finn. "I love you. You fucking asshole, _I love you_." He nearly shouted the last part.

Finn stared at him. "I-"

"I'm leaving. I thought, maybe, after five years you'd at least give a _little_ fuck about me. Silly me, hm?"

He turned on his heels and walked swiftly out of the apartment.

That had been two years ago. And now, here he was, at a Glee reunion Mr. Schuester had put together.

Finn and Rachel were sitting together, of course, holding hands. It was goddamn vomit inducing.

Kurt was sitting next to Artie, across the table from Finn and Rachel.

"You okay, Kurt?" Artie asked.

Kurt nodded and glanced over at Finn. Finn looked up at that moment, catching Kurt's eye, and looking down almost immediately.

"Fuck fate, huh?"


End file.
